Dying Street
Dying Street is an American rock band formed in Phoenix, Arizona, consisting of vocalist and guitarist David Stefanovic, guitarist Mike Barrett, bassist Colin Zeal, keyboardist Dojo Yukteswar, and drummer Rio Coka. History Formation (May-October 2017) On 27 May 2017, the band was formed by vocalist David Stefanovic, bassist and producer Colin Zeal, and keyboardist Dojo Yukteswar. The trio met at Camelback High School in the 2000s. Stefanovic and Zeal hired Scally as drummer after the formation. Mike Barrett, the future guitarist, was consisted to become the band's guitarist, but, due to his job, he was unavailable at the moment. Stefanovic decided to play the guitars. Stefanovic, Zeal, Yukteswar and Scally were working on the album and doing small gigs in Arizona. In mid-June, Yukteswar was arrested, and he stayed in prison 12 days. Next month, Scally was fired from the group, due to dissagrements with Yukteswar. Before the break-up with Scally, they recorded three songs, which appeared on their debut album Lazy. Stefanovic hired his neighbour Rio Coka as new drummer. The bigger changes would happen in August, when Colin Zeal left the band. Dojo Yukteswar also left the band next week. Stefanovic and Coka, the only remaining members, hired the bassist and producer Little Lucas and keyboarist Neil Durham same month. The band finished the recording of the album in September. They also were doing small gigs around Phoenix and neighbourhood. In September, Rio Coka was briefly replaced by Canadian Jim Bunty. The band also announced the upcoming debut album to be released in October 2017. They released the album Lazy ''on 17 October 2017. Reunion with Colin Zeal, Arrivals of Anton Spack and Mike Barrett (November 2017-December 2018) Following the promotion of debut album ''Lazy. Little Lucas and Neil Durham announced their departures to start solo careers. Dying Street's co-founder, Colin Zeal, joined the band once again. Zeal asked his friend Anton Spack to become the keyboardist which he accepted the offer. They started working on their next album. During the recording sessions, the band also did the small tour around Phoenix to promote the debut album. In February 2018, the guitarist Mike Barrett became official member of the band. David Stefanovic, who disliked playing the instruments on live perfomances, stopped playing the guitars. Stefanovic remained playing guitar in the studio. The band finally released their second album Profound Pleasure in March 2018. Profound Pleasure tour began shortly after the release, and it was finished in June 2018. Following the end of the tour, the band started working on their next album. The recording of their third album (The) 3rd Album was finished in October, and it was released on 15 November 2018. The album became commercial success, and the band received the new fan-base in Europe. The 3rd Tour began after the album's release. Departure of Anton Spack, constant fights between band members (January-December 2019) In early January, Anton Spack announced his departure from the band due to problems that he had in family. The co-founder Dojo Yukteswar was supposed to become the band member again. But Stefanovic recruited Neil Durham. The 3rd Tour was finished in February. The band announced they are working on new album. During the recording sessions, Durham and Colin Zeal were in various conflicts. David Stefanovic tried to solve their problem, but the conflict became more serious problem. David's goal was to finish the recording of new album, then to find out a solution about situation between Zeal and Durham. The recording was finished in June. In July, Zeal announced his departure from the band, due to misunderstandment with David Stefanovic and fights between band members. Guitarist Mike Barrett also left the band shortly after that. Stefanovic hired his friend Trent Nixon as a guitarist, while Rio Coka was looking for a bassist on YouTube. He found then 31-year-old Agent Mapother, who was offered to be the band's bassist, which he accepted. Mapother and Nixon became official members in July. In August, Dying Street released their fourth album As We Are. The reviews were mostly negative, but that didn't stop the band to announce their tour to promote the same album. Stefanovic, Zeal and Coka stated: "This is, by far, our worst album." The tour was finished on 26 October. In November, the band started working on the demos for the upcoming albums. Neil Durham and Trent Nixon were fired the same month. The statement from the band about their departure was never announced. Durham announced on his Twitter account that he was fired from the band with Trent Nixon. The reason was creative differences between Neil Durham and Trent Nixon against Stefanovic and Coka. Durham also stated that Rio Coka became the band's co-owner. In December, the remaining Dying Street members announced they will play ten acoustic shows in Phoneix, from 10 to 20 December. Returns of Colin Zeal, Dojo Yukteswar and Mike Barrett (January-May 2020) In early January, Agent Mapother announced his withdrawal from the band. Unlike the most members, he left the band in good terms. Rio Coka and David Stefanovic, the only members, announced the returns of Colin Zeal, Dojo Yukteswar and Mike Barrett. They announced the release of new album in May. In April, Colin Zeal was fired from the band. He announced he had problems that he had with band members, but Dying Street stated: "Zeal wasn't even serious about current situation with the band. He was more interested in recording with famous musicians then being in the band". The band released the album Love Me Like You Do on 15 April 2020. In May, Dojo Yukteswar was fired from the band due to drug problems that he had over 5 years. Stefanovic and Coka with Barrett began searching for bassist and keyboardist. Commercial success with Rod Star and Boomtown (June 2020-November 2022) In June, David hired well-known English bassist and producer Rod Star and the keyboardist Boomtown. Boomtown's departure, Luke Silther's arrival and departure, Marlon Cosby's arrival, the band's hiatus (November 2022-April 2024) During the touring to promote their newest album Reworked, the band saw a failure on record sales. The band decided to change their musical direction again. Boomtown disagreed, and he had a lot of fights between every band member. Instead of getting fired, he left the band peacefully in November 2022. David Stefanovic hired Neil Durham, but was fired next month. The band stopped touring before New Year's Eve. The band got back in the studio in January 2023 with their new keyboardist Luke Silther. The band decided to change their music direction back to progressive rock sounds but still with pop elements. The album was recorded from January to April. The band announced the album will be released in July, but due to record label, the release date was moved to September. The title of the album was I Go Evil. This release became their first-selling album. The band announced a tour from December 2023 to April 2024. Luke Silther left the band in November 2023, due to his heart condition. The band decided to hire Marlon Cosby as their keyboardist and occasional lead vocalist. In April 2024, after the tour finished, David decided to step out from Dying Street which resulted a band's break-up. Raymon Nazario announced on his Twitter account that David decided to step out of the band, and they will make a small break. Hiatus (May 2024-January 2027) After the split up, the members from last line-up focused on their private lives. Mike Barrett focused on family and he also worked in his studio. Rod Star decided to move back to England, stepped away from public life. Marlon Cosby worked as a session musician for famous singers. Rio Coka also focused on his family and worked in Mark's studio with Mike Barrett. David Stefanovic decided to remain active as a solo musician, but later he decided to work with Dojo Yukteswar. They both formed their side project Dojo & David, which also consisted Stephen Murray, Wolfgang Reed and Robin Biden. The former members of Dying Street were active in public life, especially Colin Zeal who worked for famous music groups and musicians. Anton Spack also worked with Mike Barrett and Rio Coka, before he would be promoted as the Rock-Out Records manager. Reformation, tour and comeback album (February-August 2027) In February, the Dying Street announced the reformation with the "classic line-up": Stefanovic, Barrett, Zeal, Spack and Coka to celebrate 10th Anniversary of the band. The band started touring in March. They also announced the comeback album to be released in August. The album contained re-recorded version of the songs from the first three studio albums. The tour was finished in July. Rio Coka announced his departure due to personal reasons. He was replaced by Jim Bunty. The album Back on the Track, was released on 25 August. Anton Spack, who was mostly unsatisfied about the situation between the management and the band members. He announced he would be leaving the band 3 days after the release. On 28 August, the remaining members made the deal with Lewis Benton to become the replacement for Anton Spack. Benton will be in the band til 28 August 2030. Changes (September 2028-August 2030) Stefanovic, Zeal and Barrett started touring with Benton and Bunty to promote the comeback album. The tour started on 14 September 2027, and it was finished on 13 February 2028. Members Current members *'Colin Zeal' – bass, main producer (2017; 2017–2019; 2020; 2021; 2027–2039; 2045–present) *Jim Bunty – drums, backing vocals (2017; 2027–2031; 2045–present) *Christopher Benton – keyboards (2030–2035; 2039; 2045–present), session musician, producer (2032–2035) *Albert Benton – guitars, vocals (2045–present) *Seth Gray – vocals (2045–present) Former members *'David Stefanovic' – lead vocals, guitars (2017–2024; 2027–2039) *'Dojo Yukteswar' – keyboards (2017; 2020; 2032–2038) *Scally – drums (2017) *Rio Coka – drums, backing vocals (2017–2024; 2027; 2031–2039), keyboards (2031–2039) *Neil Durham – keyboards (2017; 2019; 2022) *Little Lucas – bass, main producer (2017) *Anton Spack – keyboards (2017–2019; 2027) *Mike Barrett – guitar, backing vocals (2017-2018; 2018–2019; 2020–2024; 2027–2036) *Agent Mapother – bass, main producer (2019–2020; died 2031) *Rod Star – bass, main producer (2020–2024) *Boomtown – keyboards (2020–2022) *Luke Silther – keyboards (2023) *Marlon Cosby – keyboards, occasional lead vocals (2023–2024)